nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairhaven City
Fairhaven City is a fictional city in which ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) takes place. The city design includes heavy inspiration from the cities of Boston and Pittsburgh. The location features various destructible items that players can destroy in order to obtain Speed Points ( ). The city features many regions as well as a wide range of roads ranging from the grids of Downtown to six-lane highways, the S-turns of mountain roads, the alleyways of the Callahan Industrial area, and nearly everything in between. The city's law enforcement is governed by the FCPD. A series of vehicles are seen parked around Fairhaven City that allow players to swap between their current car and the parked car. These are known as Jack Spots. Regions Downtown Downtown is the main central business area of the city. It is located in the south next to the waterfront. A major mall can be found in Downtown. It contains a complex road system in the central portion (Traven St, Brody St, Cates Rd, Foley St). McClane McClane is located next to Downtown. The area is rather new compared to Downtown with one of the major landmarks of the area being a construction site that surrounds the Interstate. Another is the FTA Train station that has a railroad track leading eastbound. The Beltway The Beltway is a major road that loops around Downtown. It takes the form of a boulevard for most of the way but a small portion of the road is a freeway with much of it going through commercial and residential areas. The road also features slip ramps to the Interstate as well as an at-grade railway that becomes elevated and terminates at Vincennes Street. Callahan Industrial The Callahan Industrial area together with Ripley's Point form the industrious district of the region. This area consists of storage houses, containers, small streets, factories and an abandoned railroad above street level which can be accessed by the player. There are multiple jump spots and certain roofs of buildings that can be accessed as well as some of the tops of container piles. The name of the area may be a reference to the main antagonist of Need for Speed: Most Wanted - [[Clarence Callahan|Clarence "Razor" Callahan]]. Ripley's Point The Ripley's Point area together with Callahan Industrial form the industrious district of the region. Much of Ripley's Point is dominated by a large nuclear power plant which provides many areas to drive within. There is a beach which features piers and jumps as well as pylons along Harris Road with a quarry close to the power station which contains railway junctions, bridges, and tunnels. Hughes Park Hughes Park is the largest public park in Fairhaven City. It is notable for its jumps, a lake, monuments, arches, cherry blossom trees, and mansions. Hodges Airfield Hodges Airfield is an abandoned airfield consisting of hangars, wrecked planes, and runways. It is located adjacent to the northern section of Interstate 92. Interstate 92 Interstate 92 is a major freeway that loops around the city. The freeway features 11 exits by default with a 12th being unlocked upon purchasing the Terminal Velocity Pack DLC. I92 also has several repair shops placed alongside. Hughes International Airport Hughes International Airport is Fairhaven City's gateway to the outside world that's unlocked upon purchasing the Terminal Velocity Pack DLC. It's linked with Interstate 92 via Kazansky Expressway which leads to the 12th exit of that freeway. The Airport consists of several taxiways, a parking lot, one runway, and two terminals with one under construction. Architecture Landmarks The City of Fairhaven has many landmarks and places of interest; *The Fairhaven Times is located in a building overlooking a plaza in Downtown and is the city's newspaper. *South Station is the city's main rail terminal located in eastern Downtown and features a parking lot. *The FCPD headquarters is located in Downtown. *The Managio and The Isabella are both casino hotels in Downtown located along Vincennes Street next to the Vincennes Rail Terminal. MW2012ManagioHotel.jpg|Managio MW2012TheIsabella.jpg|The Isabella MW2012FairhavenTimes.jpg|Fairhaven Times MW2012FCPDHQ.jpg|Fairhaven City Police Department HQ MW2012SouthStationTerminal.jpg|South Station MW2012VincennesRailTerminal.jpg|Vincennes Rail Terminal Bridges Fairhaven is connected by numerous bridges. Connors Bridge is a suspension bridge on Connors Bridge Road that connects Downtown to Ripley's Point. The McClane Bridge connects Downtown and McClane via I-92 as well as being one of the largest landmarks of the city. The Holden Rail Bridge is a short four-lane bridge in McClane that intersects with Brody Street. A pedestrian Bridge called Kruger Bridge is present at Kruger Avenue. MW2012ConnorsBridge.jpg|Connors Bridge MW2012McClaneBridge.jpg|McClane Bridge MW2012KrugerBridge.jpg|Kruger Bridge MW2012HoldenRailBridge.jpg|Holden Rail Bridge Parking Lots There are parking lots placed in the city. One is in Foley Street in the left side, another one is in Gunderson Avenue, close to the Bloomguard Street intersection. MW2012FoleyParking.jpg|Foley Street Parking Lot MW2012GundersonParking.jpg|Gunderson Avenue Parking Lot MW2012SouthStation.jpg|South Station Parking Lot Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Locations Category:Cities